Shadow of the Force
by BIGBIRD216
Summary: first story, On the brink of the clone wars, another group of force users sends one of there own to help the jedi. M. Ahsoka/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Of the Force 1 A New Player **

Two Months before the Battle of Geonosis

In the dark edges of wild space, orbits a planet that only few non-natives knowledge of. In a room around a table of black stone sat three beings, dressed in robes of black and grey with hood adorning there heads, shadowing there faces from the lamp that illuminated the room with a soft glow. They were discussing the most troubling news and the groups decision would forever change the Galaxy at large. The topic: War.

"Is the source reliable?" one asked. "As always," another replied gravely, "Our agent was there himself, systems have started to leave the Republic under the banner of Dooku." "What should we do, Merick, Ryos?" the third asked. The one now identified as Merick stated "We do what this counsel has done for millennia my dear Kari, trust the force." "Then let us see what the future might hold.," stated Ryos, lifting his hood to reveal the slightly weathered face of a man in his 50's with a light beard along his jaw line and a bald head. "I never get used to flow walking." the one known as Kari said revealing her features of a middle-aged woman but still held her beauty, her hair in a bun with signs of graying.( think Grace Kelly don't know her look her up). "It must be done," stated Merick, his is the eldest face of 60, a goatee and short-cropped salt-n-pepper hair marking him. The three of them started to meditate, visions flowing to them.

The first was of an arena with beings in tan and brown robe, wielding blades of blue and green light cutting cleanly through robotic bodies of their ever numerous enemy until a bolts of green light signaled the arrival of airships intending to aid the monks. Then, the view shifted to battle after battle with men in white armor fighting the droid army, one or two of the monks known as the Jedi leading each battalion. Many of the visions featured two Jedi in particular, one a man with reddish- brown hair and full beard, in tan battle robes and white armor in some places. The other, a man with shaggy dirty blond hair and a scar on is right eye, wearing black and brown battle robes. Then the visions became worse. The white armored men turning on there Jedi commanders, cutting them down in a hail of blue plasma. Then the final vision came and two figures appeared, one a man clocked in dark robes with an aura sinister in nature while the second, covered in shiny black armor, was surrounded by death and rage. The last sound the three heard was a breathing that sent a chill down there spines.

Coming out of the trance Ryos was the first to speak, "the Sith are at it again if the last vision was anything." "Perhaps, but we know the Jedi order will not survive this war," said Kari sadly. They both looked to there colleague, who sat, eyes closed, with elbows on the table and hands in a contemplating position. After a minute, his eyes opened, "I suggest we intervene" "What!" exclaimed Ryos, "Our ways have been guarded since Lord Revan came. You want to blow that all away!" "It's only a matter of time before happens anyway," said Merick whit a glare. "Before we decide, let us here the reasons," Kari stated stopping a fight before it started.

"My reasoning for this action ," Merick began, " is my vision after the flow-walk. The sith will find our planet after the end of the wars when they're searching for the remnants of the Jedi. when that happens, our forces will be over whelmed and as followers of the Path of Grey we cannot let the Jedi be obliterated. So, I propose that we send a single warrior to the Jedi with orders to prevent the Jedi's destruction and the sith's discovery of our planet." Ryos and Kari looked pensive. "Who do you have in mind, Merick?" asked Ryos. "_Him" _the man answered. "The Last?" Ryos yelled. "he can give us a run for our money," Kari suggested. "exactly he is only 14 standard years but strength and skill can only rise." said the elder member. "he's already created his blades and completed numerous missions in republic space that we usually reserve for our top soldiers." "he does need to take the trial for title," Ryos stated. "then let this be his trial," said Kari. For a moment, silence hung in the chamber. "so Be it." said Ryos. "so be it" followed Kari. "then its settled," Merick turn his head to his side, " send for Karas" " yes, elder." a guard stated

30 minutes later

The door to the Elders chamber opened, showing a teenager standing at 5'5" in charcoal grey shinobi style pants and Gi with two swords strapped at is waist. His hair a short brown with green eyes rounding out his still developing features. He entered the chamber with the gait of a battle- hardened warrior and bowed to the three, "you summoned me elders?" "yes Karas," started Ryos, "we have a mission for you." "what is the task?" Karas stated flatly. "it is a long term mission to aid the Jedi, but few are to know the Grays' existence." Kari said getting , the boys gaze meeting hers. Karas looked in mild confusion, "are you sure I'm the correct choice?" "Of course, what better way to reveal ourselves to the Jedi than send the Last" Merick said with a smile, "and we think your ready for this" Karas snapped to attention, "what must I do?" "go to Coruscant and find Jedi Grand Master Yoda, follow him while concealing your self until he is alone and engage him in battle but do not kill. If he is truly the grand master give introduce your self and give him this data disk after reviewing it your self," Kari handed the boy the item, Merick continued, "once you do this Master Yoda will act accordingly while you are to follow his lead." Ryos then stated, "when can you leave?" with eyes full of determination, Karas stated "Immediately" turning to leave. "Good luck, Karas and may the force be with you." Merick said. Karas stopped at the door, "thank you, Uncle," and then he was gone. "You think your nephew can do it?" asked Ryos turning to Merick, "yes, he has the blood of Revan in him."

**Hey every one, my first story here seeing what i can do. if anybody is willing to help me out with ship design and character action that would be awesome. read and tell me what you think.**


	2. 2

Chapter 2.

Enter the Shadow.

Coruscant, the ever shining jewel of the Republic Core worlds and home of the Galactic Senate. It's surface completely covered in massive buildings reaching to unimaginative heights and sky's filled with air-speeder traffic that never seemed to end. In the midst of it all, the Senate Building was in a total uproar. sentient beings of every conceivable shape and color debating over the newly named "Clone Wars" conflict that threatened to destroy the Republic.

In the public viewing platforms were the Jedi masters Mace Windu and Yoda, listening over the proceedings with grim frowns. "I see more empty seats now" commented the dark skinned man. "Gone to the Separatists, they have" the shorter Yoda ran a clawed hand through is thinning hair, "lengthened the war has."

Windu looked to his companion, "the Senate will call for more clones to be entered in to service, but Kamino can't produce them fast enough." "return to the temple we shall, hear from the frontline we must," the grand master proceeded to the exit, Windu following beside him. "we need to strategize against the Banking Clans ship yards. As it stands, the Republic Navy is completely outnumbered." Master Windu said. The pair reached the gunship waiting for them, the clone standing by saluting the jedi. "Troubling, these times are." yoda remarked, grimly.

0000000000

After stealing away on a transport to aid in his cover, Karas took only five standard days to reach the galactic core worlds. Once on Coruscant, he began to track the one the his counsel called yoda. At first when Karas was given an image of the Jedi, he wasn't too impressed. But Karas knew one didn't become the Jedi Grandmaster on favor, so he followed the little warrior. Never getting to close, never drawing attention to him self, just as he was trained and had done many times before. Only this time, he wasn't ending his target's life.

While a powerful warrior in his own right, Karas knew he couldn't fight off an entire temple of JedI or cause an event that would possibly expose him and his clan by fighting in the Senate Hall filled with clone troopers just to duel the grandmaster. He needed to get yoda alone.

After 3 days of following, Karas was waiting on a building not far from the senate waiting for yoda to come out. He knew the little warrior would head back to the temple after his business with the senate.

Dressed in his normal garb consisting of a grey full body suit with light armor on his chest and back, back ninja style pants taped down at the ankles and a flexible combat vest on his torso. On his back two ninjatos attached to his vest, one on his lower back with the hilt facing his left side and the second across his back with it's hilt peaking over his left shoulder. A helmet completely covered Karas' head and face but had multitude of functions other than protecting his skull.(an. Think cyborg ninja from mgs and snake-eyes from Gi joe put together and you got Karas)

Finally karas spotted yoda and a tall dark skinned human similar robes exiting the senate building, toward a clone gunship. Using his helmets zoom function, karas counted the number of clones.

5, much less than yoda's usual 10. A perfect chance. Karas waited till the craft had lifted from the boarding dock and headed his way. He took a deep breath and jumped.

00000000

In the transport, yoda and mace were idly conversing with each other, the clones silent and watching.

"Do you think padawan tano was a wise choice for skywalker?" Windu asked. "Calm Ahsoka's recklessness, being a padawan will. And learn to over come attachments, young Anakin must." yoda said calmly.

Then the transport violently shook. "pilot, what happened?" ordered mace. " Don't know, sir." the clone said. Suddenly a blur rushed into the passenger hold, knocking two of the troopers out of the vehicle into the air traffic.

Mace reach for his saber before a fist impacted his throat, causing him to hold his neck. By that time yoda and the remaining troopers readied to fight of the assailant when they were blasted out of the gunship by what yoda felt was the force.

the figure leaped after the green Jedi as he fell toward a platform in the shadow of a few buildings. Yoda used the force to cushion his landing and he finally saw what attacked him as the figure landed.

Dressed in strange clothes with no discernable markings was what looked like a teenager to the jedi. "sent an assassin, Dooku has."

The attacker said nothing as he drew two pitch-black blades from his back, his right in a standard grip and his left in reverse as he fell into a fighting stance.

Yoda drew his lightsaber, igniting it in its green glory. "unwise it is, to use solid blades." yoda remarked. "lightsaber proof, cortisis is not."

The suspected assassin charged for yoda, clashing blades with the jedi. in a deadlock, yoda noticed no damage on his opponents swords from contact with the lightsaber.

This startled the jedi. "what?" an amazed yoda asked. A voice rang out from the assailant, masked by a synthesizer, "mine are different."

00000

An ok sorry for the last an but some one, Onny Nonny, asked that i continue so ill give it another shot. but if helpful reveiws dont come in discontinuation is in the future so help a ninja out. read and review... BIGBIRD


	3. 3

its your ninja, Big bird. thank you for the reviews, but some were more helpful than others. like for instance aliensvspreditor5 said my last chapter was bolded and underlined. i didnt know that till he told me so if you havent noticed i reposted that chapter, Bold type free. thankyou dude or dudette.

and to my new buddy onny nonny, there will be a romance between ahsoka and karas but its only the third chapter and they havent even met. so give a ninja some time to figure their dynamic out.

Oh and before i forget: star war is the property of lucasarts and george lucas. except ocs, they're mine. that goes for the last two chapters and any proceeding hereafter. in any case, ON WITH THE STORY NAGGA NOOCH!

Chapter 3

Coruscant

Mace Windu regained his bearings after the swift strike to the throat and a force push that slammed him to the bulkhead of the gunship. Looking around he noticed two things: yoda and the fire team of troopers were missing and the pilot was trying to get his attention.

"Sir, are you alright," pilot asked from the front. "yes," coughed out the bald man, his voice still sore, "give me a sitrep." "sir, we were attacked by an unknown entity, we've lost contact with delta squad and master yoda was separated from us while the attacker chased after him. What, are your orders sir?"

"do you have yoda's location?" asked mace. "negative, sir," replied the pilot, "we lost sight of him in the buildings." "sir, we've just heard from a delta member," the copilot interjected, "he says the rest of the squad is down and is asking for orders"

Mace took a moment to think 'there's something else behind this. If someone wanted master yoda dead they would have destroyed the craft, not separate him from us' he was roused from his thoughts by the clone, "orders, sir."

The jedI looked up, "have the delta hold his position till back up comes and then request a gunship with a platoon for reinforcements." the copilot looked back, "sir, why only a platoon?" "I don't think master yoda's in danger. The attacker separated us up for a reason, so a platoon should do."

"yes, sir" exclaimed the clones as they went about their tasks. A short while later a second gunship came up along the transport as they started to sweep the area.

00000000000000

Yoda continued to block and evade the strikes from his opponent, not given a chance to strike himself. After only a few minutes, small cuts, barley visible, had appeared on the grandmasters robes. He didn't get a chance to examine them closer before the 'assassin' pressed his attack after the lull. Yoda strained against his opponent who used a dual wielding form he was not familiar with, the constant grip switching and feints keeping the little master on his clawed toes. It didn't help that his opponent was as fast if not faster than himself.

'Strong this one is,' was what come to the forefront of yoda's mind. He went to block an over hand strike from above before he had to jump back from the follow up slash at his midsection from the right. While distracted, yoda didn't notice the force gather around the warrior till the jedI saw the assassin's arm thrust forward.

The resulting force push blasted the green trog into the wall behind him causing the duracrete to crack under the pressure. Yoda groaned in pain as he stood surprised the assailant didn't continue, standing there in an defensive fighting stance, waiting for yoda to get back up.

"strong in you, the force is. A powerful jedI, you would have become." as yoda put his saber away. "a duel with blades, not the best option for me." he then called on the force as multiple objects, ranging from ruble and scrap metal to the dumpster next to him, rose with his hands.

0000000

Karas was impressed by jedI, to keep pace with a far younger opponent was a feat in it's self Not to mention using a single blade to fend of two swords. As the young grey user force yoda back he waited to see what the grandmaster had up his sleeve. He was not disappointed as the trog started to force throw rubble and containers at him.

Karas needed to end this quick, the jedi already proving his might. The ninja charged, effectively cleaving and deflecting the improvised projectiles away to get to his target. Karas finally twisted around a dumpster before crouching and blasting the master with another force push. Yoda was ready but was still knocked of balance. Before he could become stable, yoda found a sword tip at his neck.

Moments passed as both warriors starring each other down. Yoda was the first to speak, "strike me down, you do not. Already defeated me, you have." the sword was removed from his neck. "you're life is not mine to take, master jedI." the warrior said as he sheathed both blades. "This was merely a test to se if you are deserving of your title and the information I have." The face of the white helmet split before opening up to reveal the visage of handsome male human still in adolescence. "my name is Karas and I represent the Grey Masters of Ibonihs." he finished with a bow.

During his 800 plus years yoda has heard rumors of a clan of force users that utilized both sides of the force. He didn't but much stock in it, till one revealed himself.

0000000

AN: what do you think, getting better, ey? sorry if you wanted the Yoda/Karas fight to be longer but remember it was only a test. review with more helpful tips Snoochie Boochies!


	4. 4

yo every one heres another chapther. im on a roll but that happens when you write while listening to metal (Meshuggah, Mastodon, and Testament to name a few) i feel i get insparation from it. any way on with the chapter.

Chapter 4

Coruscant

Yoda stared at the young man in shock. The warrior known as Karas as just admitted that a faction of force users outside of the control of the Jedi and Sith did exist. The Yoda remembered what the boy said before. "earned I have, information you said." the jedi said cautiously, "troubling, this is. For you to reveal yourself, dire news it must be." "indeed" karas knelt, "it involves the Jedi Order, my clan, and the entirety of the galaxy."

Yoda nodded an motioned him to continue. "the council sages on Ibonihs during a flow walk-" "difficult it is, to see the future" Yoda interrupted. "yes but if one is trained and understands the true nature of the force, the visions become clearer." the jedi let him continue." as I said, during one of these flow walks, the sages have seen that the Jedi order will not survive this conflict and as a result, my clan will shortly be discovered and eradicated for our knowledge,"

Karas finished with a hard look in his eyes. "More to this, there is hmm?" asked Yoda while stroking his chin, "share with the council, you must." Karas nodded, "I will but would need to talk to the most trusted masters." warned the teen, "this type of information in the wrong hands would hasten our destruction." Yoda inclined his head, "agree with you, I do. But in the temple, seen you will be." Karas stood with a grin, " let me deal with that. I've been following you for the last four days, so I'll be there"

Yoda stared at him in shock yet again. This boy had shadowed a Jedi Grandmaster and still avoided detection, a testament to his skill. Karas continued, "after the meeting we'll set a cover for me so I could interact with the rest of the temple with minor problems." The teen suddenly looked to the side, his helmet closing. "I must be going, your companions are near" he then walked toward the edge of the platform before turning to face Yoda, "oh, you dropped something."

Karas tossed Yoda's walking cane that the little master caught with a grin. "For the gathering, a time we must set up." "we will meet in two days. I wont be too far away." Karas then fell backwards off the platform. Yoda, head shaking, made his way over to the edge. "always showing off, the young are." he peered over the edge, not surprised to see Karas had disappeared. 'never the same, life will be' mused the grandmaster, 'but more clouded, the future is.'

two clone gunships arrived shortly after, with clones filing out to secure the area. Mace Windu jumped out to greet his fellow jedi, "Master Yoda are you alright?" Yoda nodded, "quite fine, I am." "what of your attacker?" the taller jedi asked while looking around. "vanished, he did" Yoda said as he hopped into the gunship. "go to the temple, we must. Important matters to discuss with the others, we have."

Mace gave one last look around before getting into the transport himself, but not missing the objects cut cleanly in two. Too clean for a lightsaber.

000000

In the chamber of the sages, the council members of Ibonihs were waiting word from karas, hoping everything went as planed. "do you think this is wise Merick?" asked Ryos, worry evident on his face, "one false move and the entire galaxy will fall on us." "while I agree with you, karas has been given the go ahead, by this council mind you, to terminate any one he deems a threat to secrecy."

The third member, Kari, sighed in sadness, "I sense trying times for young Karas." the eldest sage looked to the female, "we sent him to aid the Jedi, it would be inevitable that the would need him in battle." Kari looked down and muttered to herself, "battle was not all that I sensed." Her mind flashed to a young female that would influence and be influenced by karas.

"But the boy does not have much experience in open conflicts." Ryos remarked, still worried. "karas has enough to survive," assured Merick, "he is well trained and his battle instincts is on par with his ancestors." I have faith in him," stated Kari, "we all should" the males nodded their heads in understanding.

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the table they were sitting around, a screen appeared before Ryos. "it's an encrypted communication with karas' signature." "finally, open the link." said Merick. Ryos nodded and pressed a few keys before the hologram form on karas appeared. "Greetings, Sage Council." "welcome, Karas. What do you have to report?" asked Kari. "yes, I have made contact with Master yoda and he has proven him self worthy of his title and knowing of us."

"What have you told him so far?" asked Merick. "only what is needed at the time. But I have requested that he call the high council for a debriefing with me." "what of your cover?" "no one knows of my existence but master yoda. And I intend to pass myself of as a student of a wayward jedi. that should explain my abilities in force manipulation." "do not reveal too much," reminded ryos, "it is still too early to show your full strength. anything else?"

"Yes, sir," Started karas. "I would like a package delivered to me." "What do you need?" Kari questioned." "I need my heavy combat armor, katana, and extra throwing blades, some explosive." "How soon do you need this?" "As soon as possible," Answered the teen, "I feel that I will be in battle before long." "Any thing else, karas?" Said ryos. "Not at the moment sir." The sages nodded and Kari motioned a guard over, giving them the list of equipment to send.

Merick looked back to the projection, "Your equipment will be there in two days time. Activate your beacon then." "Yes, sir." "Remember karas, the secrecy of this clan must be up held. Dismissed." And the hologram faded from view. Merick sighed deeply, now we must wait. The others nodded in agreement.

Coruscant

Karas placed his communicator back in it's pouch. He walked out of a darkened alleyway and looked toward the Jedi Temple near by. You have two days, yoda. The force user then turned and disappeared into the crowd of beings.

000000000

they're geting longer eh? review please


	5. 5

hey guys this is just a filler chapter. currently typing the next one, may be up tomorrow. oh and i finally figured out a last name for Karas, only iget credit for that, but those that reviewed did help the process and i made a name of the random jedi. some one gets a cookie. find out next chapter. remember read and review.

on with the story!

Chapter 5

Three jedi stood anxiously in the temple's hanger awaiting Mace Windu's and yoda's arrival. 45 minutes ago, word came in that the grandmaster's transport had been attacked and yoda was missing. That prompted Jedi Masters Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Kit Fisto to rush to the hangar in attempt to gather a squad of clones and head out in search of the green jedi.

Not twenty minutes later Mace Windu gave the call that he was on his way back to the temple with Yoda alive and well. The three masters gave a sigh of relief but also made them very confused. As two gunships entered the hangar and settled in their proper landing areas, the three walked over and saw Mace and Yoda hop out.

Ki-Adi-Mundi was the first to speak. "Welcome back, master yoda, Master Windu. We had feared the worst when we heard of your attack." "It was over just as fast as it began." The dark skinned jedi remarked. "But it doesn't seem like the plan an agent of Dooku's would use." He looked to yoda, "You dueled him master, what are your thoughts?"

The grandmaster just chuckled lightly as has called his hover chair to him and hopped on. "No danger, I was in. A message, delivered it has." Yoda's chair then moved to the exit, the taller masters following. "But why attack you if only to give a message." Asked Plo Koon his deep voice resounding through his rebreather. "Yes, I agree that this attack very strange," added Kit Fisto.

"Matters not the attack does. Only the message." Yoda said as the group in to the hallway. "And what of this message master?" Ki-Adi asked. "Call for council, we must. With the others, important matters to be shared." They continued till Yoda stopped at the meditation rooms. "Reflect on today, I will." Yoda hopped off his chair and headed in. "Give out assignments in my stead, master Windu can. In two days, meet for council we will." With a 'yes, master' the others went to their tasks as the door closed.

Green eyes watched as the jedi dispersed. Non knowing any more of the attack nor of the cloaked teen sticking to the ceiling. 'Good yoda, you didn't give too much.' The Karas stayed undetected as he moved along the Temple's high ceilings observing the jedi below. 'Man, this is prime example why stealth camouflage is awesome.'

While it was possible to use the force to cloak yourself, it is highly unlikely you could do so while suppressing your force signature and stay undetected in a massive building full of force-sensitives of varying strength. So with the handy-dandy gadget, Karas only has to do half the work. Besides most people never look up.

'Since I'm here better check the temple out. Nothing better to do.' So Karas further explored the temple complex while the jedi never knew of an intruder in their midst. As he went about the Jedi's home, Karas noticed a red-headed jedi with a full beard accompanied by two others.

The red-head he recognized as well as the tall blond beside him from the mission file the teen was given before his departure from Ibonihs. Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, labeled as persons-of-interest in said file, were skilled jedi in there own rights. However the third was someone not mentioned in the mission brief.

A torgruta female, around the age of 14,wearing a dark red tubetop and mini-skirt, white leggings and brown knee-high boots. She also had brown arm bracers and wore her saber on the left side and a small ornate chain off her lekku on the right. So a padawan, karas thought, she's not bad on the eyes. He decided to get closer and use his helmet's hyperbolic mic to listen in.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to not be getting another padawan so soon." Obi-wan said. The female looked saddened slightly, "Am I that troublesome master?" "No, my dear," He looked to his former padawan, "Anakin was." The girl had to hold her mouth to stifle a laugh. "Hey, the blond rounded on his fellow knight, "come on Obi-wan I wasn't that bad." "True Anakin, but trouble does seem to follow you." The female couldn't hold it in any more. "You know you follow me, snips." The girl stopped for a second before catching up to the two. "Hey, don't group me in with you, master." Anakin chuckled lightly, "don't worry Ahsoka I'm just teasing." Ahsoka just huffed, "you better be."

Obi-wan smiled at the exchange, remembering when Anakin was his padawan. The trio stopped at a room with the sounds of lightsabers humming and clashing emanating from it. "Alright snips, time for saber practice." "Really master?" Ahsoka whined. "Yes, your form has gotten a little sloppy." "Aw crap. Yes master." She said dejectedly. "Well I'm needed else where. I need to report for debriefing." Obi-wan said leaving. Anakin and Ahsoka gave their farewells before entering the training room.

'So her name is Ahsoka huh? …..cool.' Karas thought while appraising her. 'She's feisty, too.' He moved deeper into the complex. 'Well, I'll meet her eventually. Lets see how the famous Jedi archives compare to Ibonihs.'

AN thank you for stayng with me so far hope this will tie you over till later. and i know that i used stuff from MGS but, hey Grey fox kicks ass. till next time. big bird out!


	6. 6

Hello people well my hands hurt but it was worth it. now everyone will get to know Karas' last name. ps two people get the cookie for the random jedi. read and reveiw

Chapter 6.

Two days had passed and Karas ha been the proverbial 'fly on the wall' in the Jedi Temple, watching the younglings train, the knights and masters teach their padawans, the coming and going of jedi of to fight along side clones, and listening to the rumors that float around. 'Jeeze, I if there wasn't a war, all these guys would do is train, meditate, and gossip between missions, wait they still do that.' Currently on the ceiling in the cafeteria, Karas was listening on some gossip about the incident with yoda.

"I cant believe someone would attack Master Yoda on Coruscant in broad daylight, guy must've been insane." 'What the?' "I wonder if the Seps sent him." "No way, if the confederacy wanted Yoda dead they would have sent a droid to blow up the gunship." "Yeah, but the assassin just went after Yoda, must have been stupid." 'Come on!' "What if he was one of Dooku's apprentices?" "If he was, why would the assassin just leave?" "Maybe he wasn't skilled enough or was scared off by Master Windu and his clones." At this point, Karas' eye was twitching uncontrollably, 'That's it!' "I think it was a test." Karas stopped his murderous rage at the sweet voice. He and the gossipers looked at the source to see Ahsoka standing there.

"What do you mean?" one of the group asked. "Well the person had very chance to murder Master Yoda and Master Windu, but only chose Master Yoda." Ahsoka started, "but how does that equate to a test?" She continued, "he attacked separated Yoda from the gunship, then the assassin dueled him before disappearing leaving yoda unharmed. I believe it was either test for the assassin or Yoda." The gossipers sat silent for a moment before laughing, "what ever Ahsoka, that doesn't even make sense." She just turned to leave. 'Immature brats.'

Karas was floored. 'Holy crap she's perceptive.' He silently followed her out to the hall. He then let his senses out a little and felt her force signature, 'hmm, her aura is strong. She'll make a powerful jedi one day.' Ahsoka suddenly stopped, whipping her head around to star at Karas' position but seeing nothing. 'I thought I felt something.' She stared for a few more seconds before continuing down the hall.

The camouflaged teen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, 'that was too close.' He made sure his life signs were suppressed. 'It would be a shame to kill her.' He thought. The ninja then saw a few masters he knew to be on the High council heading for the chamber. 'Well, time to say high.' Karas followed masters to the elevator and slipped in behind them. This should be fun.

00000000

Yoda looked around the council room, the other masters taking their seats to begin the meeting. Once they were settled yoda spoke first, "grateful I am, for this council to meet." Plo Koon spoke next, "Master Yoda if I may ask, What is the purpose of this meeting?" "I am curious as well," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "the troop movements and deployments are already set.'

Yoda nodded in acceptance. "A new matter this is," he started, "a revelation given. by a new a new ally it seems." "Revelation?" Shaak Ti looked confused, "does it involve the attack on you and Master Windu?" "You did say you were given a message, master." The bald jedi commented. "True it is, what I have said," the old tridactyl looked to the other masters a moment, the fate of the order, the revelation is." Kit Fisto spoke next, "who is this person?" "To reveal himself, the messenger intendeds. before the council he will speak." "Does this messenger need an escort to the temple?" Asked Mace Windu. "That would be unnecessary."

Yoda chuckled lightly as the rest of the jedi sat on edge, looking for the metallic, disembodied voice. Then in the center of the room, sparks flew as figure shimmered into existence. Mace Windu drew and ignited his lightsaber at the sight, "It's you," he exclaimed in recognition. "It's me," the figure retorted. By this time the other masters stood and drew their weapons. Preparing to defend themselves. "stand down you will. An enemy he is not."

The jedi looked towards Yoda, seeing him still seated and relaxed smiling at the ninja. While the others looked confused, mace Windu was flabbergasted., the grandmaster was not surprised at this intrusion by the one who attacked them two days ago. "But master-" "He speaks the truth, I am not your enemy." The figure took off the white helmet showing a brown haired, green eyed teenage human male and held it under his arm. "But if you do attack, I will not go lightly."

The jedi retook their seats but ready to act if this boy was lying. "Quite the comotion you stir. Wondering where you've been i have." The teen just grinned, "like I said Yoda, I wasn't far." He looked around the room, "I've actually been exploring the temple." 'Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi roared, "we would have sensed you sneaking about.' Karas looked to the cerean, smiling. "You didn't know I was in front of you just now." The jedi became red-faced.

"Stop you will. Be at peace." Warned Yoda looking to the other masters. "To introduce your self, we request." "Of course, Master Yoda," The teen started, "but before I do, I must ask that what ever is discussed in this room be not spoken or mentioned to any not currently here. If you believe some one should know I must be present" Luminara Unduli was suspicious, "why should we agree to this term, young one?" Karas looked to her, a dead seriousness in his green eyes, "because if word gets too the wrong people about the information I have, then my world as well as the jedi order will be destroyed much swifter than predicted."

The jedi council fell silent for a moment, the masters disusing between them selves nodding a few times. Mace Windu then looked to karas, "we agree to the terms, no one outside this chamber will know of this unless directed by you." "Thank you." Karas nodded his head. "My name is Karas Hanzo and I am here as a representative of the Ibonihs Sage council." "We know of no system by that name,' remarked Kit Fisto.

"Nor would you," Karas answered, "we have been very careful making sure no one outside of Ibonihs new of its existence." "Why go to such lengths?" Mace asked. "The sages are responsible for keeping the balance of the galaxy." "so you are a sect of jedi?" "no master Windu. Nor are we sith. We choose to walk the path of the grey masters." "What do you mean?" Karas explained, we believe that there is neither a light side or a dark side. Only the force. As such we utilize both skills of the jedi and sith but do not fall to either."

"Dangerous its is, the narrow road you have taken." "What is your peoples' mission?" "Every now and then, the galaxy and the force moves into a chaotic cycle and becomes unbalanced. When this occurs, the Ibonihs sages take it upon themselves to hasten the end of the chaos and return the time of balance, in any way we can." "Are you one of these sages?" Mace Windu asked. karas shook his head, "not yet I am only what is called a ninja and do not have the experience needed to reach sage-hood." "So the chaos of the clone wars has resorted your sage council to send you to us." Mundi stated. Karas nodded, "Yes, normally during a mission we would not expose ourselves to anyone. But the consequences of my failure are too dire." "And that would be?"

"The destruction of the jedI by the hands of the sith and their rise to complete galactic power and genocide of my people. The sith will discover Ibonihs in an attempt to find the surviving jedi and wipe us out ensuring their dominance." "What!" Was the call as the council room became uproarious. Yoda raised a clawed and to silence them. "Enough that will be." The masters settled down, Then Yoda turned to the teen. "To remedy this the grey sages have planed?" "Yes they sent me." The jedi become confused. "But you're just a boy," scoffed the one-eyed Even Piell, "how can you complete such a task?"

"Trust in him I do." Everyone looked to the grandmaster, karas just smiled. "Powerful this one is. Around him the force swirls." The jedi closed their eyes and reach out with their senses and what they felt shocked them. Instead of a blue or red aura, a cloud of grey force energy surrounded the teen, churning with intensity. "Incredible, the force is so concentrated in him." Remarked an amazed Plo Koon.

Mace Windu nodded in agreement and turned to Karas "how would you help us in this conflict?" "I am to aid you in combat and investigate the unbalance while keeping a cover." Karas answered, "to prevent my planet's destruction, the jedi must not fall." the masters nodded. "A cover, hmm? Prepared one you have?" "Yes," the ninja answered, "I will pass myself off as the informal student of a former Jedi knight Drak Pharos." "You know of him?" Asked Mundi. "Yes we have in depth files on most knights and masters, including yourselves." "The cover might work," contemplated Kit. The rest of the jedi discussed silently with each other.

Yoda spoke up first, "agreed we are? Resounding 'ayes' circles the room. "Then its decided, do you have more on this Karas?" Asked Mace. "Yes I-," the ninja's communicator chirped. Karas retrieved it, looked at the screen, then replaced the device in its pouch. "Excuse me masters, but I need to receive a package." He placed his helmet back on, "I will elaborate more when I return." "Before you go do you require quarters?" Asked Mace. "Yes Master Windu, preferably a room out of the way." "It will be done." Karas bowed and then left.

00000000000

A little while later, Karas was sitting in a café near a market. He was enjoying a caffa with his helm off when a man in a flight suit and vest sat in the booth. "Got your stuff, kid." "Good to see you to Mike," karas deadpanned. The man just waved it off. "Yeah, yeah. Come on I got other stuff to do." Mike stood up and headed out, karas following after he left some credits and replaced his head gear.

They continued till they reached a space port. "Come on my ships over here." Mike came to his rented hangar and motion to a duraplast case the size of a gonk droid near the entrance ramp. "Its all there." Mike said. Karas walked to the box and hefted it to his back as mike was getting ready to leave. "Had any trouble?" The teen asked Mike. "Nah, my shipping cover still works for now," mike answered. "You want me to give your report to them?"

"Sure," Karas then pulled a small disk out of his helmet, "this has a recording of my meeting with the jedi." Mike walked over and the teen gave the disk to him. "Should they have any questions they can contact me on my channel after tomorrow." "Got it kid, see you around." Mike put the disk in his pocket and walked up the loading ramp. Karas then left the hanger with his new gear and headed back to the temple, 'time for the jedi to get jealous.'

0000000000

Damn that took a long time. now for Drak Pheros i used a variation on a name alienvspredator5 submited and intend to use onny's description with modifications. so you two can fight over the cookie. ill try and update soon gotta get som action in. BIG BIRD OUT!


	7. 7

welcome back every one, big bird here with another update. first off big props to alienvspredator5, my new beta and editor. so after you done with this chapter go read his stories if you haven't already. now on with the fic!

0000000000000

Chapter 7

Karas laid on the bed given to him by the Jedi council, reminiscing on the day's events till now. After returning from meeting with the Ibonihs smuggler, Mike, karas found Yoda in his meditation room.

000(flashback)000

The ninja walked into the room, making sure no one caught site of him. "still the need to remain hidden you have." Karas turn to see the diminutive jedi, eyes closed, in the lotus position. "well no one needs to see a heavily armed teenager carrying a box on his back." Yoda opened his eyes with a grin, "true, but to set others at ease a change of clothing can." Karas chuckled, "that it does, now if I can stow my gear we can get back to discussing my mission." "No need to hurry there is," the jedi said, "taking a short break the council is. On your word reconvene we will." Yoda stood up and hopped on his hover chair. "To your new room, follow me please." He floated out the door karas following. The reach the hall Karas' quarters were, the ninja took notice of the number of doors. 'three plus mine, not bad.' the pair stopped at the room as Yoda opened it. "Long day you have had. Rest you must, find a master when you are ready." "Thank you, Master Yoda." The jedi left as Karas went inside.

The teen looked around to find spartan accommodations, a bed in the corner, a desk/workstation with holonet opposite, a three drawer dresser, and a second door that led to a fresher. Karas set the trunk down by the bed and unlatched the lid. In side was two duffel bags, a square case the size of a remote droid, and a long object wrapped in a ornate cloth an top of it all. Pulling the bags out karas opened one to find eight sets of black and grey ninja robes. He left one out and put the rest in the dresser. The teen then stripped out of his combat vest and power suit and headed to the shower with the robes.

Ten minutes later he came out feeling refreshed, dressed in a pair of black, white and grey camouflaged hakama, black ninja jacket and grey under-shirt. The teen sat down on the bed and began to tape down the ankles of his pants then slipping into a pair of tabi. Karas returned to the trunk and opened the second bag, removing what looked like dull-black set of armor, two shin greaves, a pair of arm bracers, and a full chest and back armor that had shoulder/upper arm guards and a kama attached to the back.

Karas took the smaller box and cloth-wrapped object out of the trunk, put the now empty duffel bags in it, and placed the trunk at the wall near the bed. Then, he attached the armor pieces and combat vest to his power suit before sitting it up on the trunk. (like how samurai display their armor) He moved to the small box and lifted it open to check the kunai and shuriken and on some the explosives for damage. Done with that the ninja closed the box and placed it beside his armor before gently grabbing the long object. Removing the cloth revealed what looked like a black stick 40 inches in length. Karas grasped the end and pulled, drawing out all black blade of the nodachi, examining the weapon for anything wrong. Seeing nothing the ninja returned the blade to the sheath and placed the sword on the armor, before laying on the bed for a quick nap.

000End flash back000

Karas stayed on the bed a few more minuets before deciding to finish the council meeting. standing up he grabbed his nodachi, placing it on his belt at his back and walked out, locking the door behind him. Walking around the halls, looking for a council member, the younger jedis gave him strange looks, 'that's right I look way cooler than you.'. Karas finally found a jedi master, unfortunately it was mace Windu. 'I think this guy hates me'

The dark skinned jedi turned to find a person in strange clothes grabbing his attention using a voice he heard before. "Good evening, master Windu." mace looked on the face of the Ibonihs ninja, "hello, Karas," he said with a little apprehension, "I barely recognized you with out your suit and helmet." Karas shrugged, "had to clean it, been wearing it for a week." Mace just raised an eyebrow. He then notice a black object on Karas' lower back. "Might I ask what that is?" The jedi pointing to it. The ninja followed the finger to his sword. "Oh this," he grabbed the handle pulling the blade out a little, "is my nodachi."

Now it was a little known fact that Mace Windu was a fan of solid-blade weapons, so at the chance to study one that wasn't trying to kill him, he became very interested. "May I, karas?" Hand gesturing to the sword. Karas nodded, seeing no harm in the Jedi's request. "Sure just be careful," he fully drew the blade and handed it to mace, which he gladly accepted. The jedi was amazed at the craftsmanship of the weapon feeling the balance and examining the edge, but he notice a concentration of force energy in the sword. "This nodachi is a marvel", mace handed it back to the teen, "do you know who forged it?" "Yes it was me," karas grinned. Mace was surprised, this young boy had created such a beautiful and deadly weapon. "Is it like your other swords." "Yes they were forged the same way." The ninja answered placing the blade in its sheath, "any Ibonihs blade will cut anything and can stand against a lightsaber."

The master was impressed, "I sensed an aura about it, he said, "is that the reason for the blades durability?" "Partly," karas replied, "the first sage, who came to Ibonihs and founded our way of life, also brought with him jedi and sith forging styles that went perfectly with the indigenous blade-making techniques and materials, resulting in what you see." "Who is this 'first sage'?" "now that would be telling," smiled karas. Mace nodded in acceptance. The jedi then came up with an idea, "you know, good sparring partners are hard to come by," Karas quirked an eyebrow, "if you are willing, might we have a quick spar while we wait for the council to gather."

'think he might want to get me back for that shot to the throat,' the ninja thought, 'screw it.' "Sure I'll do it." "Excellent," 'some retribution is in order.' he lead karas to the training rooms and motioned a padawan over, "yes mater Windu?" "Please go and in form the council members that we will reconvene in 30 minutes." Mace ordered. 'Yes, sir," the jedi-in-training bowed and went about his task. The ninja and the jedi master then went to a sparring circle , standing opposite of each other. "this is just a weapon-only match," mace stated as he took off his cloak grabbed his lightsaber , "so no force abilities." Karas nodded as he drew his nodachi holding it in reverse grip and getting into a loose stance, "ready when you are." Mace Windu ignited his purple blade, fell into his renowned Vaapad style before rushing the ninja. 'Yep he's still mad.'

000000

Ahsoka was walking toward the training rooms hoping to get some last minute saber practice before her deployment with master skywalker to Kiros, a torgruta colony world under Confederacy control . She heard of the horrors that the Seps wrought on her people and wanted the physical stress to forget about going there for a while. The padawan entered the room and noticed that the few people there, about 15 or so, were circled around a single sparring mat. She wondered what had everyone's attention, so made her way to the crowd and saw Master Windu fighting what looked like ,in her opinion, a handsome teenage boy.

Ahsoka watched enchanted as the black haired, green eyed boy kept up with the jedi master, showing a grace and skill that she had only seen in the most powerful of masters. The girl became even more interested when she saw him using a reverse grip, like her, to fend of the powerful Vaapad attacks. Then Ahsoka notices the boys weapon, 'is he using a solid blade?,' she watch as master Windu forced the teen to a lock, 'it's not getting damaged, how is it holding up?'

The spar continued on for a few minutes till the boy raised his hand, motioning Windu to stop. He stabbed his sword into the mat before he took of his jacket, leaving his sleeveless grey shirt and taped forearms. This caused Ahsoka to blush as she saw his well defined pecks and abs through the semi tight shirt. She looked to see whipcord like muscles an his arms with a few faint scars crossing them. The boy grabbed his weapon, and motioned the jedi to continue.

000000

They met again, trading blow after blow, neither seemed to have the upper hand, 'damnit I'm tired of this,' the ninja thought. Then Mace delivered a downward slash, Karas parried, and caused the jedi to over extend. The teen used it to his advantage, rolled maces around mace's left side to get at his back. The jedi tried to react quickly but found Karas' black nodachi held against his throat.

"Yield" the ninja ordered. Mace deactivated his lightsaber and raised his hands, "your incredibly fast." Karas removed his blade, "it helps, that and using your strength to my benefit." The jedi turned to face him, "you had plenty of power in your strikes, why not use it?" The ninja shrugged, sheathing his nodachi and headed toward his jacket, picking it up, "yeah but its not about overpowering your opponent, you get tired too quickly." Karas returned to Mace, "its about using your enemy's strength against him and striking quickly at the right moment." The jedi grinned, "spoken like a true warrior," and held out his hand. Karas looked at it for a second then clasped his and with Mace's, "so….we cool about..?," he pointed to the masters throat, they let go and Mace grinned, "I'll think about it," Karas sweat dropped, 'crap.'

They finally took notice of the spectators around them, "get back to your training," Windu barked, the crowd dispersing to not catch the jedi masters ire. All that was left was Ahsoka whom Mace noticed was looking at Karas' chest and arms, "don't you have a mission in 8 hours padawan?" The girl jumped at being caught, "oh…well yes master, I just wanted to train a little before deployment, just a little unfocused." The dark skinned man saw her apprehension so did Karas, "is it about the torgruta colony?" Mace asked. Asoka looked down. "If you want I can ask Master Ti to talk to you be for you go." "No, but thank you master Windu," "I think some training is all I need." "Well don't over do it," the jedi reminded. Ahsoka nodded then looked toward the boy, "Hi I'm Ahsoka," she stuck here hand out. The ninja grinned and took the hand the kissed her knuckles, "hello to you, my name is karas," he flirted, making the girl blush again. "I've never seen you here before." "well I just-" but mace interrupted, "Karas and I was just leaving to meet the council, we'll see you around Ahsoka," he said as Karas glared at the older man. "Farewell master Windu," she replied as they walked away. "Later cutie," Ahsoka blush again from the ninjas remark as she watched as they left, 'Karas huh, strange but cute.'

000000

In the hallway karas was putting his jacket back on when-'whack'-mace smacked him up-side the head. "Ow! what was that for?" The ninja grabbed his head. "You flirt too much." The man said sternly. Karas glared at him, "what she is cute." "A jedI are not allowed attachments." "Whatever." Mace just stared him down before walking down the hall, "come the council is waiting." Karas followed, 'jedI cant have attachments' what a load of crap,' the ninja thought, 'no matter that can be circumvented.' "He, he, he, he," karas giggled maniacally as he rubbed his hands together. Mace looked to him, "Did you say some thing?" "Huh, what?"

0000000

sorry for not wirting out the mace/karas duel id rather get the story along before getting into the heavy action. i might not update for a while because im needing to do research for the next chapter, here's what im thinking for it, there might be a wholesale slaughter for karas to start, if any one got the kiros mention you might know where it would be. might have to jump the story to M because of the gore so ill tell you when it happens. any way review i love feed back. BIG BIRD OUT!


	8. 8

hey guy sorry for not updating for a while, but many things happened, one was me needing to do research of the fic, and then write it. another was me trying to get a new job, but not liking the odds in this market. anyway props once again to my beta alienvspredator5, he find all the little things i miss.

well enjoy ...

Chapter 8

Karas walked the temple halls, nodding to the different jedi as he passed. After Mace Windu's duel with the ninja, the jedi masters finalized karas' cover story, introducing him to the order as a pupil of Drak Pheros during the former knights self exile. The other believed it but didn't understand why Karas wouldn't continue jedi training, instead the teen opted to join the Republic Mercenary Program. But, because of his control of the force, Karas would be under the direct command of the Jedi high council, specifically Mace Windu and Master yoda.

So the jedi order welcomed him, some of the knights inviting karas to a spar, the ninja showing them up in swordplay. When asked about the missing Drak Pheros, the teen went on to explain that the former jedi died on Karas' 'homeworld' of Nevaris during the C.I.S. invasion and subsequent destruction of the planet, which Karas narrowly escaped. And the jedi left it at that, knowing that the Separatist's did in fact glass a planet called Nevaris in the early days of the war, leaving no known survivors.

At the moment Karas was looking for his jedi commanders after being summoned for a mission. He found them in the situation room waiting for the ninja. Mace, catching sight of the teen, motioned him over, "thank you for coming karas," the boy nodded, "you said something about a mission?" "To the point you are, young one," Yoda stated, "if you will master Windu to explain the details." The man nodded and turned on the holo-table, "Karas what this mission is, is actually the first of your deployment," the teen looked confused, "your sending me to join a fleet?" "Yes, if we kept you from combat in the temple with you mercenary status, it would draw unwanted attention."

Karas under stood, "we're sending you to the togruta colony world in the Kiros system," the hologram of the planet came into view, we received word of a C.I.S. invasion and sent Master Kenobi, Knight skywalker, and their fleet to intercept but arrived too late," the holo shifted to a grotesque looking besalisk male, "this is Xerius Ugg," 'ugh is right' Karas blanched, "he was the commander of the occupation forces. Though too late to fend help the togrutas, Kenobi and his team did over take Commander Ugg, then realized that the entire planet's population gone. Through investigation, Kenobi discovered that the togrutas were sent to this person," the holo shifted again to show a woman with red hair orange skin and elfin ears, "Miraj Scintel she's the ruler of the zygerrian slavers. Kenobi reported of her plan to auction off the togruta colonists to gain favor with Count Dooku, then Skywalker suggested on infiltrating Miraj's inner circle to discover the whereabouts of the missing colonists and, if possible, capture Dooku."

Mace shut off the table. "What do you need me to do?" Karas asked. "Danger Kenobi and his team maybe in. support you are to give them." Yoda answered. Mace nodded, "we are sending you to provide back up in this operation, and afterwards you are to stay with skywalker's fleet, as a special forces unit. As such you are allowed to complete your tasks as you see fit with the exception of endangering civilian lives." Karas raised his brow, "so….I could do what ever to the zygerrians?" The masters nodded, "as long as civilians are not in danger," replied Windu. The ninja grinned, "good because the sages have a standing kill order for all slavers. Mace grimaced, "just keep the mess to a minimum." Karas sighed, "fine….but two questions: how am I to contact Kenobi and when do I leave?" "We will leave contact up to you," answered mace. "A starfighter on stand-by we have. Report to the hanger you will," yoda stated and mace followed, "Bring all of your gear." "On it." Karas turned to leave before pausing and faced Windu with a grin, "I wonder how Ahsoka would react to seeing me."

"Karas, go!" The jedi nearly yelled. Yoda chuckled, "may the force be with you, Karas, and the ninja was gone. Mace Windu turned to the diminutive master, "do you think it was wise to have him serve with skywalker?" "notice his affections towards padawan tano did you?" Yoda chuckled, "worry not, my friend. A good heart young karas has. Protect Ahsoka he will." "I'm not worried about her," mace said. "Hmm?" "I'm worried what Skywalker would do to Karas." Yoda laughed as he hobbled out of the room.

00000000000000000000000000

Zygerria - Palace Court

Things couldn't be worse for Ahsoka. After being captured by, then rescued, from the slavers in the asteroid field, her master thought it would be a great idea to infiltrate Miraj Scintel's court, but having Ahsoka impersonate princess Zaa Vashee and pretend to be Anakin's slave wearing an outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination. After the pair got into the court, Ahsoka's wise master gave her to the queen as a gift, Miraj thinking the padawan to be the princess. Then came the auction which the captured obi-wan was put on the block, leading to a failed attempt at rescue by Anakin, captain rex, and herself. In the end all of them were captured, the zygerrians sending Kenobi and rex to the processing facility and Anakin was forced to become the queen's personal servant less she kill his comrades.

Now at a party before the auction restarted, Miraj enjoyed herself, the guests every now and then complementing her for her new property, while Ahsoka mulled about the party tray in hand serving refreshments and the crowd sneering or leering at her. She then heard the queen callout, "look everyone." Ahsoka turned to Miraj, instantly becoming fearful at the sight of a device in the zygerrian's raised left hand. "Watch as my new toy dance," and all the padawan felt was pain. There writhing on the floor, Ahsoka couldn't do anything but cry in agony. She managed to catch a glimpse of her master standing by the throne, but saw his face turned away and confused. 'Ahsoka cal-' great now she was hearing voices. But the pain subsided a little, 'don't worry cutie, everything will be over soon.' Ahsoka began to recognize the voice as a warm calm entered her mind.

00000000000000000

Under the gold and black robe of a noble, Karas was geared in his usual suit with helmet, combat vest and black hakama. He managed grab a buyer before he went in and liberated him of his invitation, robe and head. Now in the belly of the beast, karas mingled with the other guests, searching for his new comrades. The ninja fingered his weapons, glad he had the helmet and robe as he dearly wanted to open some major arteries in the people around him. His face and body showed it. But he knew it wasn't the time as he only found Skywalker, with no sign of the others. When Karas finally caught sight of Ahsoka holding a tray, he turned and focused on entering Anakin's mind.

'Skywalker don't react just think,' he saw the jedi flinch slightly. 'who are you and how are you doing this,' the teen could tell Anakin was very agitated. 'The how is not important, but I am an ally. Yoda sent me. I need to know were the other member of your teem are.' 'Ahsoka is here in the crowd, but captain rex and obi wan are at a holding facility.' 'I see Ahsoka. Do you know where this facility is?' 'No.' 'Damn, alright, I am going to get you free, I have some sabers for you.' 'What's the plan?' 'No time,' Karas grinned, 'but things are about to get messy.' He then cut the connection seeing Anakin's face contort in frustration and confusion. He moved toward the throne but stopped as he heard the queen call out and Ahsoka's screams following. 'Shit,' he carefully made a connection with the girl, sending soothing energy to help her combat the pain, 'Ahsoka calm down.' Her fear was evident, 'don't worry cutie, everything will be over soon.' A ninja's nodachi was about to have his bloodlust sated.

Karas made his way to the laughing queen, coming to stand 15 feet from her throne. The ninja raised his hand, "My queen, if I may." Miraj stopped and look towards the person in a gold robe and white helmet. "Yes, what do you want," she gestured to Ahsoka, "cant you see I'm busy". Karas bowed, "forgive me your highness, but it will only take a moment." The queen contemplated a moment, "speak quickly, peasant." "It is about your expanding empire and promising enterprise," the ninjas voice flattering, buttering up the zygerrian. Miraj's eyes lit up, "oh? Please tell me more good sir." She was startled to see the persons helmet 'bleed' black lines, the lines them selves forming a stylized human skull on the face. (look up redrum from dead-n-dirty productions, that except no lettering on the forehead) then the person's voice held a deadly edge to it, "it must end." Silence reined before the party erupted into laughter, including the queen, "is that right? Guards!"

Four hulking zygerrians in armor surrounded karas, leveling blaster rifles at him. The one behind him nudged the ninja in the back with his barrel. 'Prepare yourself, Anakin,' the Jedi's eyes widened. In a flash, Karas drew is nodachi, standing there a moment until he walked out of the circle of guards taking off the gold robe. The guards became confused, when suddenly blood sprayed from their bodies as armor covered limbs, torsos and heads fell to the floor in a heap. Then…panic. The guest running for the exits, as they shut and locked by an unknown force.

Mirage was shocked and outraged that someone would attack her, "KILL HIM!" Before the other guards could raise their weapons, Karas launched several shuriken, the little blades embedding into the their targets. The zygerrians looked down at the projectiles, lights blinking on them. then the guards turned into a shower of blood, entrails, and broken armor from the tiny explosives. After that the crowd became more panicked, guests running from door to door, trying to force them open, while Karas weaved in-between them, cutting down slavers with his nodachi or felling them with kunai in the head, the ninja creating a wonderful mess.

Miraj hid behind her throne huddling in fear horrified at the massacre. Taking her eyes off the bloodbath, she turned to her new slave, "you must protect me, jedi. use your powers to stop him." A frantic Miraj gestured to the device in her hand, "remember I hold your friends' lives...in...my…" she felt a presence behind her then a searing pain in her arm. The queen turned to find death-incarnate crushing the hand that held the device and the device itself in his fist, turning it to a bloody pulp.

Karas reached to behind him and tossed two objects to a surprised Anakin, "here I brought you some presents," the jedi caught the lightsabers activating one and cutting through his bonds then rushing over to an unconscious Ahsoka. Miraj, grabbing her wrist trying to fend of the pain, looked to the ninja crushing her hand, "I wont tell you anything," she started, "and the togrutas will be shipped of before you find them," the former queen grinned at her supposed victory. Karas reach out to her head, "you need not speak," and then used 'mind drain,' Miraj screaming at the torture of her memories being ripped from her mind.

Anakin reach Ahsoka, cutting her chains and gently helping her up. The girl still groggy looked around the room, "master what happened?" "We got back up." "They did this?" She pointed to the room. Anakin turned around and gazed upon the corpses. He was so enthralled at the speed and skill the warrior show that he didn't realize what he was actually doing. The pair were startled by a scream and turned to see their mysterious helper holding the top of Miraj's head, sparks of electricity arcing around the contact, the jedi made their way over.

After Karas got what he wanted, the ninja let go but the zygerrian stayed as she was, head held up and eyes open but dull. Karas turned to the jedi, "I know where the togrutas are being held as well as your two friends." Anakin and Ahsoka stood mouth agape, "how do you know this?" the taller one asked. "Mind drain is an effective tool in extracting information," the metallic voice answered. He then turned to Miraj as she was trying to say something. "Oh, well better not leave you in pain," then the ninja lashed out with his sword and the queens head fell from her body.

Anakin was outrage. This person just slaughtered an entire room full of beings, used a forbidden Force technique to get information, then executed a prisoner. He ignited his lightsaber and lunged at the teen, "what did you do?" Karas blocked the slash aimed at his neck, "what was needed to be done with the time allotted," The ninja then pushed Anakin back. The jedi came at him again but Karas blocked and parried every attack like it was nothing. 'This is supposed to be the chosen one,' the two locked blades, one of pure energy, the other solid death, 'his skills fall prey to his anger.' With amazing speed Karas broke the lock and got under Anakin's guard, planting a fist into the Jedi's solar plexus.

Skywalker fell back, his saber deactivated and his hands holding his stomach as the ninja spoke, "this is war, in fact the beginning of a war. What I have done would pale in comparison of what both sides could wrought upon the other." Karas sheathed his nodachi, "now is not the time for this. But just be glad I'm not an enemy." He picked up Anakin and brought him to his feet. "If you have concerns, bring them to yoda. For now lets go, we are wasting time." Then Karas turned and left the door now unlocked.

The jedi looked toward each other a moment before running after him, Anakin spoke up, "your right this isn't the time," he stopped the masked teen, "but I will bring this up with the council." Karas stared at the jedi his helmet going back to completely white and the face opening up, "at least we're at an agreement then, lets hurry." But Ahsoka saw the ninjas face and gasped "Karas is that you?" "Oh, hey cutie." Her mater turned to her, "you know this guy," "well I met him before deployment, he was sparing with master Windu in the training room." Anakin nodded, but remembered something. "Wait, what do you mean by 'cutie'?" Karas just grinned and shrugged, "what she is cute." Ahsoka blushed madly then asked, "what are you doing here though?" The ninja turned to her, "didn't we already establish that," he deadpanned. She blush even harder.

"Whatever, Anakin cutting in, "did you bring a transport?" "negative," the ninja answered, "only have a single-seat starfighter." He then stroked his chin, "although I believe there is something flyable in the palace hangar." Ok, you said you know where the others are right?" Karas nodded, "good you go ahead, contact Admiral Yularen and have him meet us there. Me and Ahsoka will find something to fly." Karas nodded, "you got it. I'll wait for you and take point," the trio separated to do there task. But before they did, Karas caught Ahsoka's attention. "Hey I hope your keeping that outfit, you look great in it." The girl was confused until she looked down and realized she was still in the skimpy slave costume. She instantly blushed, while Anakin fumed. 'what the hell is he doing?' "karas get going!" "I know," the ninja left. 'But damn did she look sexy.'

000000000000000000

Sometime after karas and the jedi left the planet two figures entered the royal court. "Well this is a surprise," one of the figures commented in a raspy and venomous voice. "Indeed Ventress, but the question is 'who did this'," the other asked, his voice deep and well cultured. Ventress moved about the corpses taking in the carnage, "I don't know, but they weren't a jedi nor did they use a lightsaber, master." Count Dooku looked around the room a final time before turning, "come my apprentice, we are leaving." "Yes master," the bald woman followed after him, grinning. "Id like to meet this person, they did us a favor."

000000000000000000

well that took forever, but i hope you enjoyed it. i may not get to update soon because of a job i might get, but i wont stop. next time im thinking more interaction between ahsoka and karas. well read and review please

-BIG BIRD OUT!


	9. 9

an: hello all sorry for making you wait for this, but here it is please enjoy. props to alienvspredator5 for being my beta. and as always read and review.

00000000000000000

Chapter 9

"But masters, he slaughtered an entire room of beings for no reason," Anakin was on board the Republic stardestroyer 'Resolute', arguing with the holos of masters Yoda and Mace Windu about a certain ninja.

"You must know Anakin, this council gave Karas permission to perform his duties as he sees fit." The young knight was shocked, "why would you do that? You don't know what he's capable of." Yoda spoke up, "know I do. Into his heart I have seen."

Anakin looked to the little jedi, "what do you mean, master?" "Corrupted he cannot be. Protect the innocent Karas will." "There is a reason we allowed him to act as he does." Anakin turned to the image of mace Windu,

"In addition to his combat skills and connection with the force, Karas has the ability to see twenty steps ahead in twenty different scenarios. With the only restriction to preserve innocent civilian lives, Karas is allowed to do what is necessary."

Anakin took a moment to think before looking to both jedi, "do you trust him?" "Yes," the masters answered immediately. "Worry not, young Skywalker. The protection of the galaxy Karas' life is," the little master reassured. Anakin nodded, "I understand masters. He has yet to show any ill will towards us." "Good Anakin," Windu smiled, "Karas is a powerful warrior, we are lucky to have him."

'why does that sound familiar?' the young knight thought. "Is that all Anakin? We must be going," mace asked. "If I may masters, I have a question." "Go on." The jedi knight looked unsure, "I know Karas does not fall under Jedi regulations, but how many girls does he flirt with."

Yoda started to chuckle, "only one I have seen. Received Karas' advances young Ahsoka has. "Anakin sighed, "I was afraid of that." "My only advice to you is reminder of the code," mace said. The former slave looked skeptical, "somehow I doubt that will work."

Yoda continued to laugh, "may the force be with you." Anakin replied in kind and turned off the holo-projector. "Admiral Yularen," he turned to the uniformed officer beside him. "Yes, general." The man replied. "do you know were mercenary Hanzo is?" "I believe he is in the hangar, sir," the naval commander answered curtly. "What about Ahsoka?" The jedi asked. Yularen grinned on the inside, "I saw her heading toward the hangar." Anakin face palmed, "this is going to be a long deployment."

00000000000

Lounging in his borrowed starfighter waiting for word from Skywalker about a room, Karas looked around at the clones going about their tasks. 'man, seeing same face over and over is just creepy.' Karas leaned his head back against his crossed arms to take a nap when he felt a tap on his boot.

Looking up, he saw Ahsoka there looking at him curiously. "Hey cutie, what's up?" Asked the ninja, smirking at the torguta's blush. "Did Skywalker send you?" Ahsoka shook her head, "no, but can I talk with you?" This surprised the undercover merc.

"Uh sure," karas hopped out of the cockpit and led her to some near-by crates to sit, "what's on your mind?" The girl looked hesitant a moment , "I was wondering about what happened back on Zygerria." Karas sighed, 'crap', then looked to the padawan sitting next to him, "what about?" "Well there's a lot of things," "like?"

"well, Ahsoka started, "why did you kill all those people?" The ninja sighed once more, "I did what I had to," karas' eyes took on a hardened edge which Ahsoka caught, "plus, those who take in profit and pleasure on the suffering of others need not live." the jedi in training was shocked, "but you kill people-" "but I do know wallow in their suffering." He retorted. "I try and make the deaths of my targets painless, but it's the most that they will get from me."

The girl sat silent for a moment, "why do you kill?" Karas looked at the young togruta wondering if it would be right in telling her, 'she asked', he decided. "when most people look at life, they only see black and white, good and evil." He looked to Ahsoka seeing her nod, "what they don't see is a thin grey area between the two sides. That is where I am at."

Ahsoka looked confused, "I don't get it." Karas continued, "instead of being completely on the so called 'light' side, I kill, with no mercy, those that prey on innocence without falling to true corruption." The jedi looked skeptical, "how do you know who to kill?"

"That's the easy part," the ninja answered, "through the force I can see the auras around beings, red for what is perceived as evil and blue for good. completely innocent civilians are white because they are only trying to survive, but some times they shift auras."

Ahsoka shook her head in understanding but then stopped, "I didn't know you could use the force," Karas smiled, "you didn't ask." "Is that how I heard your voice when Miraj was shocking me?" The ninja's brow rose, "Um, yeah," the girl smiled, "thanks, it really helped." Karas returned the smile, "no problem."

The two sat on the crates in a comfortable silence a moment before Ahsoka stood to leave, well I have to go, thanks for the talk." Karas nodded, "anytime." The jedi started to leave but stopped and turned back, "hey I hope we could spar sometime," she looked at Karas with a general curiosity, "I've never seen your style before. I'd like to see more of it."

The ninja nodded, "it's a date, then." Ahsoka just shook her head and gave a farewell and resumed her leave. Karas' eyes then widened, "oh, hey I almost forgot," the togruta turned back at a grinning ninja, "why did you get rid of that one outfit? I swear, you looked great in it." Ahsoka quickly turned and left now that her face was an even darker shade of red.

Karas laughed a little watching her leave, 'I'm not lying though,' he thought to himself, 'I wonder how she will fill out.' Then images of an older Ahsoka started to wander into the mercenary's mind, "oh yeah, that's nice." It was then an un-helmeted Captain Rex walked up to the daydreaming teen.

"Uh, sir?" Karas snapped out of his pleasant thoughts and looked to the clone officer, "huh, you say something?" The trooper nodded, "yes sir, General Skywalker has requested you in the bridge." The merc hopped up off the crate, "finally he gets me a room." "Lead the way buddy." The pair then walked began out of the hangar.

The ninja turned his head to the clone, "I don't think we've met, I'm Karas." "Captain Rex, sir." The officer answered. Karas grimaced, "first don't call me 'sir', makes me feel old." "ok," rex understood the 'sir' thing. "Second, the ninja continued, "I wanna ask you something." The clone looked skeptical, "ok." Karas smiled, "do you think I got a shot with a Ahsoka?" Rex stopped and was flabbergasted, "what!"

0000000000000

After Karas met with Anakin, the ninja sat in his assigned room, that happened to be shared with Captain Rex. "You need any help," the clone trooper watched as Karas stowed his gear. "Na," the ninja replied, "don't have too much any way." "What kind of armor is that?," said Rex, pointing to the ninjas gear.

Karas grabbed a leg greave and tossed it to the clone, "It doesn't have a industrial manufacture." Rex examined the armor piece, "damn its incredibly light." Karas smiled, "I know, its made of the same metal as my swords and other composites to bolster the strength while keeping it light." The clone cocked his eyebrow and gave the piece back, "what do you mean?"

Karas finished his task, "my armor is stronger, lighter, and, more durable than mandalorian armor, even clone armor." The ninja turned to Rex, "couple that with my weapons and skills, I become the deadliest living weapon on the battlefield." "Damn," Rex was astonished, then caught sight of the attachments on the chest armor. "What's with the kama, are you trying to fit in with the clone commanders?"

Karas just gave the officer a deadpanned look. "No, I just don't want to catch frag when clankers are shelling you clones." Rex glared then grinned, "I think you'll fit in just fine with us." He checked his chrono, "well time to hit the rack. We have an op tomorrow, debriefings' at 0700." The merc shook his head, "not a day on the boat and already doing missions."

As they got ready for shut-eye," Karas spoke up, "hey Rex." "Yeah," the clone flopped down on his bunk, then looked across the room. "You know, during the meeting with Skywalker, I never got a rank." Rex looked confused, "I don't think you have one." The ninja looked saddened, "damn I always wanted a rank."

Rex laughed, "'nite man," and then shut the lights out. Karas laid down in his bunk with his arms behind his head, "I wonder what Ahsoka is doing," he spoke aloud, "fantasizing about me hopefully." "Goodnight karas!" "What, I'm just saying, Besides you never answered me about her,-ow". a crash was heard, "shut up Karas!"

00000000000

In a ruined grand-hall where massive columns and statues lay broken on the marble floor, two warriors battled amongst the broken edifice with the ferocity of titans. one dressed in brown and black hooded robes, his face shaded in darkness and held a glowing blue blade.

His opponent dressed in black and dark red armor with a hooded black robe and solid black sword. the most identifiable part of the wardrobe, the strange red and black out lined mask, worn by the warrior. They continued their struggle, both parties trying to get the upper hand.

Although the red armored swordsman fought with a calm and finesse, his brown robed opponent was erratic and rigid, but brought powerful strikes. as they locked blades, the floor beneath them cracked and depressed from the force of the clashed.

The armored one suddenly thrusted his left hand and the other man was blasted back by an invisible force. "stop this madness Skywalker," the masked warrior ordered, "this is not how it should be." The now identified Skywalker, stood and pointed his blue blade at him.

"get out of my way," sulfuric yellow eyes glowed in rage, "I must do this for the galaxy, for her." "that's bullshit." The man in armor charged at Skywalker and swung a horizontal strike before blocked by blue plasma. He then turned and planted a kick into the brown robed opponent.

Knocked back again, skywalker became more enraged that this person is preventing him from saving his loved-one. He heard the man speak up, "you cant win, no matter what your master promises." The fallen jedi stood back up, readying for another salvo, "I thought of all people, you would understand Revan."

Revan lowered his masked head, "you didn't have to do this." "I had no choice!" Skywalker yelled. "You always have a choice," the other retorted. Yellow eyes glared into the mask, "I will not lose her." "You've become corrupted, Skywalker." Revan leveled his blade, "you will fail".

The other fell into a loose stance, his face distorted by a wicked sneer, "no you will die, just like the rest of the traitors." They charged, ready to take each others lives.

0000000000

Ahsoka shot up in her bunk, gasping for air and covered in a sheen of sweat. She sat up and swung her legs of the bed, holding her head to figure out her nightmare. 'Why did I dream that, why did master Anakin looked so evil, who is revan?'

The young padawan wiped her face and looked up, hoping for an answer. When she didn't get one Ahsoka checked the time, damn it, it was two hours before first call. Getting of the bed the girl wiped the sweat off with a towel and dress in her normal clothing before heading out of her room.

In the near empty halls, Ahsoka wandered the ship pondering on her dream. After awhile she looked up and saw the was at the training rooms. 'Might as well get some exercise,' the girl entered through the door, began her stretches before grabbing the saber dangling off her belt and went about the katas.

It helped to focus on her strikes and not the dream. But because she was so focused, Ahsoka didn't notice a certain ninja meditating in the corner. Hearing the buzz from the saber swings and the grunts from exertion, Karas opened his eyes to take in the sight of Ahsoka fighting imaginary foes.

Although her form was rough, the ninja could see the grace that she exhibited, 'she has an aptitude for the reverse grip not seen in many outside the sages,' Karas thought, 'she might be able to master the Ibonihs style.' He sat there till Ahsoka finished her set.

She powered down her saber and took a few calming breaths, feeling better than when she awoke. "That wasn't bad," Ahsoka jumped and looked for the source of the voice to see Karas, in the black and grey robes he wore when they first met at the temple, sitting in lotus position with his sheathed nodachi laying across his lap.

"Karas what are you doing here?" He stood and walked towards her, "same thing you are," he said, "getting some early morning exercise before anyone else. Karas reached Ahsoka and saw the downcast look she got at the mention of early morning. "Something wrong," he asked. The jedi shook her head, "no I'm ok."

Karas then gave her the 'I-know-you're-bullshitting-me' look, "when someone like me asks, 'is something wrong' then I know something is up." Ahsoka's shoulders drooped a little, "it was just a dream." She faced Karas again but he had an expectant look, "go on."

Ahsoka huffed, walked over to a bench on the wall and sat down, the ninja following, "I'm not sure what it meant though." Karas nodded, "Just tell me what you saw." "Ok, Ahsoka started, "it was strange.

The dream looked like it was in the jedi temple, but it was in ruins. The columns were broken on the floor, the statues of the past masters were shattered, and it looked like holes blown in the walls and floors. There were two people fighting in the temple, couldn't see any others. One, I think, was master Anakin. The other person said so."

While Ahsoka elaborated her dream, Karas' thoughts had immediately went into overdrive, 'why is she dreaming this?' but he kept a calm façade. "what about this other person?" The ninja asked.

The girl continued, "well he wore dark read and black armor under a black hooded, but I didn't see his face because of a mask unlike any I've seen. It was the same color scheme as his armor, but angular with a thin visor over his eyes."

Karas' left hand started to grip his nodachi tightly at the description, "was this person identified by name?" Ahsoka nodded. "Yes," she said, "in the dream, master said the name Revan." Though Karas looked calm, in actuality he was in near panic. 'Shit', he thought, 'why did she have this vision. This needs to be brought up with the sages.'

"that's an interesting name," the ninja remarked. Ahsoka looked thoughtful, "I think I've heard that name before but I cant remember where," she turned to Karas, "have you heard that name?" The ninja calmed down a little, "yeah, but that name was from a long time ago." "Who was he?"

Karas leaned back against the wall, "his name was Revan and he lived around 4,000 years ago during the Mandalorian Wars and subsequent Jedi Civil War." A flash of realization went across Ahsoka's face, "oh, you're talking about Darth revan." "Yes he was at one point a Sith," Karas said, "but before and after he was a jedi."

The padawan was curios, "what do you mean?" "after the Mandalorian Wars, Revan and his jedi friend Alek found a lost Sith empire and it's ruler, supposedly falling to the Dark Side's influence." Ahsoka quirked a brow, "supposedly?"

Karas nodded, "yeah, only Alek truly fell and became Darth Malek, Darth Revan's apprentice. Revan went against the Sith Emperor's orders and instead wanted to establish his own empire to fight against the True Sith.

Near the end of the Jedi Civil War, after the betrayal by Malek, Revan was captured and reprogrammed by the Jedi Council to find the source of Malek's military power. Although the reprogramming did not last and Revan rediscovered his true self, he went on to kill Malek and destroy the Star Forge, the source of the endless Sith Army."

Ahsoka was astonished by the details she heard from Karas, "how come I haven't learned that in the history lessons as a youngling." Karas shrugged, "I guess the masters at the time didn't want another Revanchist movement to be created."

The girl nodded, "what happened to Revan?" The ninja crossed his arms and spoke, "No one knows. A month after the last battle, Revan left to parts unknown for reasons unknown. No one in the Republic heard of him again."

They then sat in silence, both contemplating the discussion and the dream. Suddenly Karas hopped of the bench and walked to the center of a training mat. "What are you doing?" Ahsoka asked. the merc turned and took of his jacket and started to stretch making the girl blush, "the way I see it, you need to get your mind off that dream. So, I'm taking you up on that date I'm owed."

Ahsoka scoffed, "I didn't ask you for a date." Karas grinned, "well you did ask for a spar. Where I come from that's a date." The padawan just rolled her eyes started to leave, whatever. The ninja then said something he knew would get under her skin, "what, afraid I'll beat ya?"

Ahsoka stopped and slowly turned, hands on her saber with a sickly sweet voice, "care to run that by me again." Karas crouched down ready to draw his own sword, "I said 'are you afraid I'll beat you." she ignited her weapon and charged the ninja, who simply pulled his nodachi, parried Ahsoka's over hand attack to get behind, and smacked her ass with the flat of the blade.

"although you have a very nice backside, never show it to your enemy," Karas said with a cheeky grin. Now Ahsoka's face was redder than it had ever been for two reasons. One, embarrassment from the complement on her body and two, anger at the strike to her cheeks. She glared at Karas, "you are so gonna regret that." The boy in front of her confidently gave a 'bring it' hand motion.

The pair clashed again, the girl trying to catch her opponent of guard, and the boy using his superior speed and combat experience to duck and parry Ahsoka's swings, then giving her a strike to a certain area. But as the spar dragged on, Karas noticed that the padawan was getting a little faster and her moves becoming more streamlined, no doubt to prevent her butt from getting sorer. 'she's getting better already,' He thought, smiling. "What are you smiling at?" Ahsoka asked at seeing his face, but failing to realize her own.

They were apart for a moment which Karas took to sheath his nodachi, "I think that's enough." "What, giving up?" The padawan was getting cocky. Karas chuckled and shook his head, "no, no, you just needed a distraction to get your mind right."

He walked towards Ahsoka as she deactivated her weapon. "I don't get it," She said. The ninja sighed, "do you feel better, yes or no?" the girl rubbed her arm, "I guess so." "You were smiling by the time we stopped." Karas said matter-of-factly, "and you're getting better at defending your back."

Ahsoka stood silent thinking back. While she cared less for the 'love taps', the jedi did enjoy herself and knew that she was getting faster. She looked at the boy with a smile, "thanks Karas." "No problem. Anytime you want another date I'm here."

"It wasn't a date," Ahsoka deadpanned. "I what did I say about that, "He added. The girl just rolled her eyes. The ninja looked at the chrono, "hey its almost first call. Go shower and relax a bit." He picked is jacket up and made it for the exit, "I'll see you at the briefing."

Karas stopped at the door and looked back, "take your time though. If you late, I got your back." And then he was gone. Ahsoka smiled again, 'he's a pretty sweet guy, when he's not an ass.' She then decided to take up Karas' offer and started for the freshers.

0000000000

a little bit of karas/ahsoka drabble for ya. ok few things if any body is willing to do so and has the spare time, feel free to draw karas in his three modes, normal ninja robes, light combat suit, w/and w/o helmet and paint, and heavy combat armor.

anyone who does take the time to do this will be forever given props on this fic and any others, the pictures that are the best will be the offical way karas will look. try, try em.

next i think that i will have karas and ahsoka go on a later mission that leads to a concert i already have the bands in mind there from today, i just need a good idea of a planet to go to, im thinking nar shadda. let me know you thoghts.

and lastly if any one read the last a.n. im sorry if i went all crazy but im not and when things about our world dont seem right i take notice.

please inform your selfs, head to , , TheAlexJonesChannel and ChangeDaChannel on youtube, and support Dr. Ron Paul for president in 2012. thank you


	10. AN,

AN

Holy Procrastination, Batman.! It's been a long time since I've updated on here. Anyway, thanks to everyone who put my story in their favorites and continued to check back on it as well.

Now, I do plan to write new chapters for Shadow of the Force, but I may need to write other fanfics to kick start the old motor, some with the character 'Karas', some with out or have characters based on him in the stories. I do have one milling around in my head so…..

Anyone who wants to, drop me a line on what other universe Karas could be dropped in and some ideas, it would help. Also, those who wants to be a soundboard for me on this new story I'm thinking about and get a sense of what I will do, send me a personal message to me and we'll talk turkey. As always, those whose ideas I like and use will be credited on the respective stories.

Once again, thanks for the views and the faves.

BIGBIRD OUT!


	11. new story updated, please read!

NEW STORY UPDATE!

Hello people, Big bird here. I've been steadily working on my new story and it would seem the first chapter should be out in a week or so. Sorry for the wait, but inspiration came a little short lately and i just started a new job, but I will triumph.

Anywho, here's a little something about the new story. It will be set in the NCIS Universe (dont know it? lookit up) and Ive been also thinking about incorporating other works as well.

Karas will be in it, but not like the awesome jedi-ninja karas from 'Shadows', but along the lines of highly trained special forces operator with a little ninja thrown in. No crazy powers; object levitaion, fireballs, ect, but Karas will have abilities that wilmake him not like a normal human.

Been also thinking about a love intrest for karas, too. maybe Mcgee's sister, since she's about in the age range karas will be in. but not an 'OMG I LOVE YOU' relationship or something like that because there will be many a time where Karas and Team Gibbs will be at odds, or shooting each other, either one.

Fair Warning, this will be a story with notions of politicts, conspiracy theories, and government corruption and will include other topics that may make readers uncomfortable. If that makes you uneasy, then don't read.

Well, thank you for reading this and as always, if you have a suggestion for the story PM me and I'll get back to you, oh and make sure you have PM enabled.

LATER! BIG BIRD OUT! WHOOP WHOOP!


	12. PLEASE READ!

!I know you want me to continue this story, but my job had gotten in the way of that, plus all of the other stories I'm planning out. I will prevail. but if you haven noticed this is about the deletion of stories.!

I, along with many, have been writing, posting, and reading on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now finding some of the stories we have come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that ( I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find almost worthy of legal action. As while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is inexcusable.

It is quite easy to simply add an 'MA' rating, additional filters, content disclaimers, or even the simple requirement of a free membership to read stories here; which would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time. So, I have to question why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you are worried about falsification of a member registration, (you are not the first and certainly not the last) then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps while the parents didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it's more of a personal view or desire then please at least inform members of violations and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will reach those who are willing to listen, or speculate if this is just a wide spectrum purge in preparation of something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of writers, and as a result, income from lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken.

For those of you who agree with this, please feel to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Forum. fanfiction. Topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

Dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

Hisea Ori

Socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Kyuubi16

Bigbird216

Ps. There are many more people who support this letter. But I'm too lazy to type each name out and copy/paste doesn't work for my word processor.


End file.
